Hogwarts of Night
by aemc123
Summary: Aphrodite has to leave the wizarding world and her family behind, and enter all whole new world. But will it all be simple? HP/HoN. If you're not a fan of HoN, please don't hesitate read, all will be explained. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hogwarts meets House of Night..._**

**_Don't where I got this idea from, but they're both my favourite series, so why not mix them up a bit?_**

**_Alisha xx_**

**_ps. There will be cursing in this, because for anyone who reads HoN will know that Aphrodite swears, and gets pretty pissy when Zoey doesn't._**

* * *

I was starting to feel annoyance, and not for the first time that day.  
I was outside my classroom, waiting for the next pointless hour of my life to take place, when another full body shaking cough made it's way through me like a gale force wind. This attracted the attention of my classmates, something that wasn't a good thing at this precise moment of time.

"Have you still got that awful cough?"

"Well obviously Pansy, I knew you could be stupid, but not that stupid" I rolled my eyes at my best friend, who was a fellow Slytherin.

"Can't you go to the hospital wing and get some extra strength cough potion?"

"Do you think I haven't already tried that?" I snapped, "I've took that awful stuff for four days, I can't understand why it's not working"

"Can't your Mother enlist the help of a more professional healer? For goodness sake Aphrodite, your family is the richest in the whole of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade!"

"Do you think I do not know that? Mother says if it isn't gone by tomorrow then she's going to hire the most exclusive, professional healer she can find" I bragged.

"Okay, but you don't have to be so grouchy" Pansy replied, sounding hurt. I couldn't of cared to be honest, I was not in the mood.

"Oh, ever so sorry, but since I have a pounding headache, a throat and a chest tighter than a Nun, and a runny nose which is taking every ounce of my self control to not sound like a bunged up old fool, I think I may have an excuse"

"Fine" she said. We may be best friends, but me and Pansy argued or had some little drama everyday, if we didn't there would of been something seriously wrong, I decided to change the subject, I wanted to get as far away from my illness as possible.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, adding in another strong cough to the end of my sentence, making my headache worse.

It was only me, Pansy, and a couple of other Slytherins and Gryffindors. Three of the Gryffindors were those freaks Draco hated, and some others I also didn't bother learning the name of. I mean, why should I? They were all very inferior.

"Don't have a clue, they will probably turn up soon though, I don't want to be in the company of blood traitors any longer" Pansy replied, looking down her nose at the Gryffindors.  
This attracted so many hate looks in our direction I couldn't help but sneer at them. How dare they hate on something as perfect and superior as Moi? I noticed the three idiots Draco hated had made their looks more pronounced, I personally don't have an excuse to hate them, but since they are them and I am me, I do.

Sadly, my perfect sneer was ruined by another one of those dreadful coughs which made me double over, I silently cursed all the Grffindorks that were sending sniggers my way.

Draco and his dim witted, obese friends entered the corridor outside the Greenhouse then. He caught sight of the people sniggering and gave them a look of utmost loathing.

"I hope you are not laughing at my sister, if you are, then don't hold me accountable to any damage that might be inflicted upon any blood traitors or mudbloods in the area".

"Shove off Malfoy, before I hex you" the lanky ginger one threatened. I briefly knew him to be called Richard Westlbey, or something like that anyway.

"Do that, and I will make sure you and your little friends spend a lot of nights in the hospital wing" I threatened back to him, giving a sneer almost identical to my twin's.

The three friends looked at me and the people around me that currently had their wands pointing to them. Whether they found me, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise intimidating, or to stop because Professor Sprout had instructed them to go in to the Greenhouse, I will never know.

I turned my nose up at the little greenhouse I had walked in to. They really were the most disgusting things I had ever had the misfortune to be in. It was dirty, old, and extremely smelly, which wasn't helping my cough and headache. I hoped that my _very _expensive custom and tailor made school uniform wouldn't get stained with some weird fertiliser or ripped to shreds by some violent plant, the same thing I had hoped for since first year.

"Mother still wants to know if you are coming to the Manor this holiday" Draco stated once we had took our place at the long table in the middle.

I turned to face him, nearly coughing right in his pointed face, he looked absolutely disgusted. And not for the first time in my life, I wanted nothing but to slap him in the face.

"Yep, I'm defiantly coming, I do not need to stay this time. I will write to Mother tonight"

I tried to focus on what my sorry excuse for a teacher was saying, but I soon gave up. Instead I allowed my thoughts to wander to the next Hogsmeade shopping trip with Pansy and Millicent, and focus on when that next fucking cough was coming.

* * *

**TRACKERS POINT OF VIEW.**

"Yes, if you feel that more awareness should be given towards Trackers and their duty to the Goddess, then I will be sure to include it in the next ritual"

I was about to thank the High Priestess Neferet and bid her blessed be when I felt it.  
That overwhelming sense of urgency, it was like the whole life depended on tracking the person that Nyx had chosen out.

But...this was different. I had multiple feelings surrounding my thoughts, kicking me in every direction, I needed to bring Neferet, and fast.

"Priestess!" I gasped, doubling over as more urgency and desperation kicked at me, I was taking far too long.

"What is it? What is happening, who is it?" she asked, steadying me, her High Priestess power radiating from her voice, calming me.

"Aphrodite Malfoy. Sixteen. UK" I managed to tell her.

"The UK? Are you quite sure?" she asked, sceptical.

I nodded my head.

"Then you must go! You can not keep the poor girl any longer, she needs to join us here, where we are close to the Goddess"

I felt a strong bout of knowledge come from within, I was utterly shocked. Out of my five years of being the Tulsa House of Night Tracker had I ever have to mark someone from the UK. It was normal for people who were marked to go to the House of Night from which the tracker had came from, and it was nine times out of ten the closest one. I didn't eeven know how many House of Nights there were in the UK.  
I was also shocked that the Goddess were sending me inklings that Neferet had to come as well. What on Earth was that all about?

"Priestess you must come with me, I feel that it was the Goddess' will"

"So then moté it be! I think, that this might call for the use of your more powerful means of transportation, that is of course, you deem it necessary?"

"Yes Priestess, I agree. Please take my arm" I felt quite embarrassed for a moment, and privileged of course.  
I had a High Priestess of Nyx on my arm, who was _very _beautiful by the way.  
Pushing these thoughts out of my mind, and then gathered them. I focused my mind on the ancient powers the Goddess had given Trackers, my task at hand, Aphrodite Malfoy and her location, and then I visualised the elements carrying me and Neferet to our destination.

It was only then did I feel the gentle breeze whipping our hair, I opened my eyes, we were standing in front of a magnificent castle, I felt the pull that signalled that she was nearby. Leaving the sight of the castle, I began to run, Neferet keeping up behind.

* * *

**APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I was starting to feel worse and worse.

I thought about walking the hell out of this shit hole and demanding the strongest medicine that stupid matron owned to knock me out for a couple of days.  
I only paid a small amount of attention to the amount of flirting Pansy was throwing to my brother and our friends, talk about sleazy.  
It was only when it was pissing me off more than usual did _he _barge through the door.

Time seemed to stand still, it felt like it was only me and him in the room, that I was the only one that had noticed him.  
He had some weird fucking tattoo on his forehead, starting with a crescent moon in the middle, branching off into something more...exotic, more foreign.  
I was about to demand why the fuck he was pointing at me when he spoke the words that would change my life forever.

" _Aphrodite Malfoy!  
_ _Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth.  
__Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice.  
__Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

My forehead exploded with pain, and as I fell to the ground I could hear the distant screams of my classmates echoing in my ears.

* * *

_**Review! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

A delicate knock sounded on the door. "Come in" Said Professor Dumbledore, face resting on his hands, deep in thought.

The door opened, and a tall, beautiful women with long, flowing auburn hair that fell to her waist walked into the room. Her deep moss green eyes sorted out the Professor's startling blue ones. "I believe you are the headmaster of this school?"

The Professor seemed unruffled by her beauty. "Yes, I am. Now forgive me, for I do not know who your are"

"So sorry, Professor...?"

"Dumbledore"

She walked forwards up to the desk, extending out her arm, Dumbledore stood up, offering his. She grasped his forearm, shaking it firmly, he seemed momentarily shocked at the behaviour, but respectively returned the gesture.

"Merry Meet, Professor Dumbledore" her American accent sounded out of place against his crisp British one.

"Merry Meet, I'm so sorry, I do not know your name, or who you are" he apologised, his blue eyes twinkling.

She emitted a small laugh. "I am sorry Professor Dumbledore, I am Neferet, High Priestess of Tulsa House of Night"

"Nice to meet you, High Priestess. Am I right to believe that we are from two very different worlds?" He gestured towards Professor McGonagall and Snape, who were standing behind him. "My colleagues informed me of a very unusual occurrence that happened to one of my students in their Herbology lesson"

Neferet raised a delicately plucked eyebrow and the name of lesson. "Aphrodite has been marked by our Goddess Nyx" she paused. "You do not know about the Vampyre World?"

"In the magical community we only have one type of Vampire, and they are very different to you" he said, his eyes examining the crescent moon and the delicate swirly patterns on her face with caution.

Neferet paid more attention to the details then. In front of her sat an old man with long silver grey hair, and an even longer beard that almost reached his waist, he wore long robes of deep blue, with silver stars sewn all over. On the end of his long crooked nose sat a pair of half-moon spectacles, which his piercing blue eyes were staring at her from.  
She noticed that the two people standing behind him wore long robes too. The old woman with a stern face was staring at her with curiosity and obvious distrust. Neferet heard a small cough that came from neither person. She jumped, looking up towards the ceiling. On the high walls of the circular room hung portraits of various people. _Moving _portraits. Some were staring down at her in interest, while some were obviously trying to pretend to be a sleep, one scary looking woman was even holding a piece of wood which was emitting sparks at the end. Her gaze travelled around the room, observing the strange objects that were occupying the space. Some were whirring, while some were spinning and emitting loud noises.

"Magical, you say?" Neferet hid her shock well.

"Yes, I suppose you could refer to us as witches and wizards" he said, a small smile playing on his lips. "And Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards to have a magical education"

She looked sceptical, she didn't quite believe him.

He gave a knowing smile, and picked up his wand from the desk and gave it a wave, a flock of birds erupted from the wand, twittering madly, flying around Neferet, she laughed, pure joy echoing from her face as threw her arms up in the air.  
"How extraordinary!" she beamed. "Nyx must have special plans for young Aphrodite, I can feel it. She must come to the House of Night at once!"

"Ah, now there is a small problem with that. I wish to cause no offence, but sadly, I know nothing about a 'House of Night', nor of your Goddess Nyx, or anything about the Vampyre race" he looked solemn.

"But there is so much to tell, Professor!" she began, deciding to tell the most basic information. "A House of Night is a finishing school for young fledglings who are marked by the Goddess, who are normally human teenagers, there they will undergo a change that will turn them into a fully grown Vampyre, or-"

"Or what?" said the woman with a stern face.

"Kill them" replied Neferet, eyes flashing from anger of being interrupted.

"Then she must not go! Aphrodite must finish her magical education here, where she is safe, I-"

"Minerva" Dumbledore interrupted. "Please let our guest finish"

"Of course, sorry Albus, sorry High Priestess"

"It's quite alright, Professor" she nodded in her direction. "A Vampyre is not like a human, we have power and beauty a simple human will _never_ have. My Goddess is a very mysterious one, so I cannot give answers to questions you may ask about why the Goddess decided to mark a Witch who lives in the United Kingdom, opposed to a normal human teenager in the surrounding towns, except from the fact that I know to expect great things from her"_  
_

There were several long moments where Dumbledore seemed to be lost in thought. He did not trust this woman, not matter how charming or beautiful she maybe. "I suppose if she did not attend your school, she would die?"

"Yes, she will get sicker and sicker, then she will reject the change, which is not pleasant, I assure you, Professor Dumbledore. But you should know, this can happen at any time during her stay at the House of Night"

"Then there is no other choice, however, I must ask a favour of you"

"And what is that?" she asked, quizzical.

"To allow a teacher from this school visit Aphrodite daily to continue her magical education, that she keeps her wand with her at your school at all times, and keeps all contact with the magical world"

"You have my word" she vowed.

"Excellent" he smiled. "May you give us a moment?"

"Of course" she smiled and swept gracefully from the room, he auburn hair flowing behind her.

* * *

Minerva placed a quick silencing charm on the room.

"Do you know what this means, Albus?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"I have my ideas, but I'm not quite ready to share them yet, Minerva"

"You do know that she is not to be trusted, Albus?" said Snape, who stayed unusually quite through the whole conversation.

"I knew that the minute she walked through the door, Severus" he assured, extracting a memory with his wand, flicking it into the penisieve at the end of his desk.

"Are you really letting Miss Malfoy, to go to that...place?" she asked.

"I am, although it is not up to me. I'm sure her and Mr Malfoys parents agree that it will be for the best"

Snape raised his eyebrows at this. "I want to be the one to continue her magical education. As her Godfather, it is my duty"

"No Severus we cannot risk it, this must be kept secret, well at least hidden inside the walls of Hogwarts. That's why Minerva, I want you to do it, it is not a case of not trusting Severus, it is just safer for Minerva to do it. That is of course, you agree?"

"Of course, Albus"

"Keep a close eye on her, build up her trust in you..."

"That's going to be hard, she only likes teachers from her own house" she grumbled, making Snape smirk.

"Severus, I trust you will tell Mr and Mrs Malfoy?"

"Of course"

"Good. Now we just need to review our Apparition barriers, as they seem to be ineffective against the magic they used to enter..."

"Shall I invite her back in?"

"Of course, we must not keep Aphrodite away from her good health and well-being for much longer"

* * *

**A/N:** _So, what do you think?_

_i never thought i would continue with this story, but I got one review asking to carry on, so here it is!_

_Please review! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

This was great. Everything was great.

It was all black, black nothingness. No headache, no crappy cold, just pure bliss.  
So when I felt dampness you can understand that I was pissed. How dare this wet ruin my perfect world? My hair was probably going to frizz if this rain carried on, and that wouldn't be good at all, Mother had just spent fifty galleons on my hair, and I wasn't willing to let it get messed up.

Wait, rain? But where was it?  
All I could see was black, nothing more, nothing less. Sounds started to come then, urgent _Wake up_s entered me, I stirred, I guess I was waking up, and I was not liking it all._  
_

"Draco!" I shouted. "Get that dirty wash cloth away from my head!"

I pushed him away, struggling to sit up. "Here" he said, hoisting me up from my arms.

"Thanks" I mumbled, smiling up at him. I looked around, finally realising that I was in the Hospital Wing. "What happened?"

"I-" he paused. "To be honest, I don't even know, I have never seen anything like that before, and apparently none of the Professors or the other students had either, by the way they were all acting to it"

Acting to what? I squished my eyes shut, trying to remember.

"Um, Aphrodite?" my brother asked tentatively.

"Shush" I said. "Thinking"

"Maybe this will help" he said lazily, flicking his wand. A small mirror appeared in his hand, he passed it to me. "Look", he instructed.

I looked into it, it was just me. Looking utterly gorgeous even though I was unfortunate enough to fall onto that peasant greenhouse floor, my eyes travelled upwards towards my forehead, where they laid upon a sapphire blue outline of a crescent moon, which seemed to illuminate my whole face and make my platinum blonde hair shine.

"What is it?" I asked him quietly, my voice barely audible.

"I...I don't know" he admitted. "It won't come off, at all"

"What does it mean?" I whispered.

"I don't know. But we -"

"I see you have awoken, Aphrodite" a musical voice drifted into the room. Mine and my brother's head snapped into her direction.  
She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.  
And by the way Draco was looking at her, I knew that he was thinking the same thing. I cursed my brother's stupid sixteen year old hormones, we needed to be constantly focused on this unknown danger, just like Father had always told us to do. But, of course, she was looking at her like she was a fucking Veela. Actually, she could of been one.

"And you are?" I asked, lifting my chin.

"I am Neferet, High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night" she informed me.

_Because that explains anything._

"You haven't exactly explained that much to my students though, have you Priestess?" my Godfather's snide voice cut through the atmosphere of the room, thankfully making my brother's staring stop.  
Unlike the other students, and the occasional teacher, Draco and I were not affected by Professor Snape's haughty and sometimes frightening presence. We had grown up with the man, and at most times had acted more like a parent than our father did, even though me and Draco would never admit it, we loved him dearly. Even though he did have an unfortunate aversion to shampoo.

Neferet turned her head towards Snape and gave him a cold, hard look. "Then maybe you should ask _your students _to join me to the Headmaster's office, I'm sure he can explain it with me"

"I would be delighted, Priestess" even though he used the word "Priestess" as something I knew must be respectful, I couldn't detect any trace of it in his voice. "After all, it would sound better coming from _a fellow magical person"_

When I heard their stupid, unnecessary emphasise on words, I got a sickening feeling that everything was not all as it seemed.

* * *

"So, you're telling me, I have to leave my family and friends, the magical world, to live with Muggles?" I basically screamed in the adult's faces. "All because of this fucking tattoo?" My hand whipped up to my forehead, ignoring the disapproving looks that the adults were throwing me. Like I gave a fuck that I swore? Whoops, I fucking did it again.

"Now Miss Malfoy, if you would just calm down..." said McGonagall.

"No! I will not calm down, this could kill me, whether I go or not!" I shrieked, I admit, I was loosing my mind rather a lot. And how come my darling brother wasn't saying anything? "Draco, this could kill me!"

I turned to look at him. I watched as he stared at the floor, his grey eyes seemed to be playing out a million emotions, I spotted that he was showing weakness. That was something my brother never showed in front of other people, I only rarely saw it. That's when I knew he was feeling everything I was feeling, but ten times worse._  
_

"I'm not leaving" I looked right out the adults in front of me, daring them to challenge me. McGonagall and Snape were looking at me with pity. This made me feel increasingly pissed off. Neferet and her beautiful mark and swirling tattoos was looking at me with determination, I knew she didn't mean me any harm, when she spoke about her Goddess Nyx she spoke about her with such love. But Dumbledore was sat behind his desk, chin resting on his hands, elbows propped up on the table, his blue eyes seemed to be x-raying me, this made me uneasy, but I prayed the Professor who I thought very little of could help me, let them know I didn't want this, let them know I wanted to stay with the people like me. I didn't want to be thrust into a world full of muggles and Vampyres, a place where magic didn't exist to them.

"I'm sorry but you have to, Nyx wants this, I can feel that you're very special to her" My head snapped towards the American Accent. How come I had ver noticed him before? Fury rushed through me.

"You!" Draco shouted, completely shocking me. "You did this to her!" He started walking angrily towards the boy, wand drawn.

"No, I didn't, I swear!" he shouted back, walking backwards away from the advancing Draco. "It wasn't me really, I'm acting through my Goddess!"

"I couldn't give two flying Dragons about your stupid Goddess!" he shouted, I suppose this wasn't the right time for my awful cough to return. But of course, it did. Draco seemed to of had enough then. He pointed his wand to the boy and performed a spell that I hadn't seen before, it made him collapse to the floor, twitch and scream. I immediately thought of the Cruciatus Curse, slapping my brother hard across the face. This was no time for unforgivables, scratch that, there is _never _a time for unforgiveable curses, no matter what my Voldemort Groupie Father thought.

He grabbed me by the arm and rushed me out of the room, away from the shouts of the adults, I glanced back to the young man, well Vampyre, and saw that Draco never used the curse. As he was slowly turning into a teapot. I felt so guilty, I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, but after all, Draco shouldn't be turning people into teapots like that either. I mean, at least do something more badass, and less Neville Longbottom.

We ran full speed down the many flights of stairs, ignoring the looks and shouts of passing students. "Stop!" I shouted to him, as my chest felt so tight I could barely breathe, I began to cough a series of coughs that nearly made me fall onto the floor. But I didn't care, me and Draco had to escape, I couldn't leave. I just couldn't. "Come on" I said. He grabbed my arm again and we began to run again towards the Entrance Hall, we made it down the steps and I felt hope that we could do it. we could escape.

We were still running when we ran straight into two tall figures. We were just brushing past them, not looking at them when we heard their voice.

"And where do you think you're going?"

We looked up into the faces of our Mother and Father.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_Sorry about the time gap between this update and the last, in all honesty, I lost interest in the story. But I've got a plot in mind a new motivation to write. So here we go :)_

_and beware of swear words. ;)_

* * *

"Can you stop coughing?!" my brother shouted at me after the third rounds of coughs started.

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" I shouted right back in his stupid pointed face, ignoring my pounding head. It was clear to just about everyone in Hogwarts (including the professors) that we had a very love-hate relationship. "I'm trying to listen for footsteps!"

We were sat in the corridor outside Dumbledore's office. We were expected to wait here whilst our parents discussed my future with Professor Dumbledore and Severus, Neferet wasn't present forever reason. But I couldn't care. I wasn't going to be forced to go to a completely different country and be forced to live with and live like a 'special' kind of muggle.

Our heads snapped to our father strolling through the door, mother following closely behind him. "We'll, that's it" he began, an expression of distaste visible on his face. "You're leaving. You will go up to your dorm and collect your stuff. Then you will get on a...plan...to fly to America with Neferet. Is that clear?"

My mouth dropped open as I stayed at both of my parents in shock.

"You cannot be fucking serious!" Shouted Draco, as he glared viciously at my father.

"Temper, Temper Draco. You will regain your composure at once" my Father snapped.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do! You can't take my sister away from me!" It was becoming apparent this was one of those very rare times when Draco was showing his true feelings. It would be rude for me not to join in, wouldn't it?

"Language, Draco!" Our Mother warned us. "I know it doesn't appeal to everyone, but it must happen"

Draco looked like he was about to throw venom at her before I interceded, if I didn't, I knew that four Malfoy tempers would be defiantly coming in to play. And that was defiantly not going to be a pretty sight. "Mother, Father" I began rationally. "You must see that this idea really is absurd. A pure blooded Malfoy go and live with muggles? I fear that you are both loosing your sanity if you think this is a good idea. I would much rather die than be apart from my parents and brother. You must understand that"

"Stop trying to rationalise this, Aphrodite. You will collect your belongings and leave. Nothing that you can say with change our minds on this. Now go" My father demanded with undeniable authority in his voice. "And do not think for a minute that you won't be severely punished for your outburst, Draco"

I'd had enough now. If they wanted me gone that badly, then I would be happy to piss off from their precious pureblooded lives.

"Do you know what? Fuck this. I'm done. I am so done. If you make me leave today, then you can fuck the Malfoy name and you can fuck all those marital plans you have for me as well, you won't have a nice steady flow of galleons coming from another messed up pureblooded family because I was forced to marry someone. If you make me leave today to the muggles, then I'm becoming one. I'm going to kiss the Malfoy name goodbye"

Everyone was silent. I was afraid they were going to take me up on my offer, I threw them both my best sneer. My mother looked like she was about to cry. My father just looked amused. Draco looked absolutely shocked.

My fathers amused smile twisted into a cruel one. "Of you go then. That muggle freak will pick you up shortly. You always were a burden, Aphrodite. Goodbye"

They both swept down the staircase and out of sight. I turned to my brother in shock. "Dr-Draco?"

"What on Earth just happened?"

"I don't know. But I better get my stuff" I tried so hard to keep the composure to my voice. "Maybe I'll change my name to something more muggle like. Maybe Smith or something"

"Don't joke about this Aphrodite, you fool" he scolded, his voice sounding tired and wary.

We made our way to the dungeons , Draco stopping at the bottom of the staircase so I could levitate my trunks down to him. As I looked round the grand room I shared with my friends I couldn't bare the thought of going. But I could feel my body growing weaker, I knew I had to leave.

"Let's go" I muttered as we both carried the trunks to the entrance hall. Once we arrived we were greeted by a sombre Dumbledore along with a stern Severus and a worried McGonagall. Ha, old McGonagall was worried about me. I never thought I'd see the day.

"We understand what has just happened Aphrodite, and you must understand that Hogwarts is just an owl away, even if your parents aren't" said Dumbledore, his bright blue eyes staring at me kindly, full of sadness and compassion. Maybe this guy wasn't so useless after all. His remark earned nods from the two professors.

Draco and I walked forwards closer to the doors. My Godfather and I exchanged a quick, awkward hug. Severus was never one to show affection. "I'll be in touch" he said as I let go. I knew I could always depend on him for whatever.

"I'll walk you out" said Draco quietly, refusing to look at or make eye contact with the other professors.

As we exited the old castle I could see that Veela looking woman with that other guy, at the gate, their hair flowing in the wind.

Draco stopped abruptly just before we reached the vampyres. "Listen, Aphrodite, and don't interrupt me. No, don't!" He cut me off before I could question him. "I need to tell you something, and it's important. There's more going on here...with me. I can't tell you what, but you're bound to find out at some point. I feel like this thing that has happened to you coincides with what's happening to me. It's important. You're different for a reason. Just try not to fuck anything up. And please for Merlin's sake, don't die"

"I...I don't know what to say"

He gave a short laugh. "For once I've made my little sister speechless"

"You're older by three minutes. It's not much"

"Think whatever you need to think. Just don't tell anyone what I just told you. I mean it. Literally no one" I gave a quick nod to show him that I wouldn't.

We walked the short distance left towards the two ridiculously beautiful people. Thankfully, this time, Draco didn't spare her a glance. I stopped and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Draco. I know I'm not exactly the best sister, but I really do love you. And although now I'm technically not part of the family anymore, I don't want to lose you" I said, the tears flowing freely from my eyes and down my cheeks; for once I didn't bother trying to stop them.

"I know. I love you too. Trust me, this won't be the last time you'll speak or see me. I'll write all the time. I'll send your owl over to you" he pulled away from the hug and glared over at Neferet, his wand clutched to his side.

"You take care of my sister, you hear? Or I won't regret crucifying the crap out of you, I assure you" he growled.

Neferet shot him a concerned smile. "Don't you worry about a thing. You're sister will be quite safe with me. Although I do not own a wand, I assure you I'm very magical"

Draco gave a quick nod and shot a sad smile in my direction. With that, we departed. It was only when I was sat on the flying muggle death trap I realised that Draco had shown more emotion than a hormonal teenage girl that day. Something was most defiantly not right in his tiny brain.

* * *

A/N: _There we have it, I defiantly know where this story is going now. So until next time :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_Just a short filler before Aphrodite's life at the House of Night really begins :-)

* * *

I had been in this place for five minutes and I already hated it. The architect who designed this building had obviously tried to make the building mimic the design of a castle, with the turrets and so on. But in my opinion, they had failed miserably. Hogwarts Castle, anyone?

I was seated outside Neferet's office, apparently here they called their headmistresses here (headmasters didn't exist in the vampyre world, apparently) High Priestesses. I didn't understand. I literally understood nothing.

The office door swung open. "I'm sorry, Aphrodite, but a fledgling needs me" she said hurriedly. "A fledgling is coming by here shortly to take you around and show you to your room. I'll check to see how everything is with you later" she turned and jogged away from me.

"I demand that you-" I watched her auburn hair whip around the corner. "Too late" I muttered.

I took the moment to sink back into the chair. I rested my head on my hands and let all of the confusion and absurdity of the night wash over me. I had never felt so confused in my whole entire life, I couldn't feel further away from Hogwarts, I felt like a million light years from Draco, Pansy, everyone. I would've literally done anything to be back in the small, dirty greenhouse. A familiar face would've of been the ultimate comfort to me, even if that face was Potty or Granger.

"Hey, are you Aphrodite?" Said a voice. I didn't bother looking up.

"Neferet said for me to show you around" he paused. "Are you okay?"

I hid my face further away from him, I wouldn't let him see the tears that were falling, even if he was some a muggle slash fledgling thing.

He sat down on the chair next to me. "Hey, I know it seems all fucked up right now, but I promise you, it will all make sense. We all feel like this at the beginning"

My sharply turned to face him. "You don't know anything, Mudblood!" I snapped. I shoved my face back in my hands.

He stared at me. "What the hells a Mudblood?"

Oh yeah. Muggle. "Doesn't matter"

"Well it seems like some kind insult, but I have literally never heard that phrase in my life, so guess what, it doesn't bother me" I could hear the smile in his voice. I turned to face him once again, I was took back by his beauty. He was the best looking guy I had ever seen, muggle freak or not. "My name is Erik Night, by the way".


End file.
